


Kitten

by mikachan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Cannonverse, Dom/sub, Flogging, Handcuffs, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Play, Praise Kink, Spanking, Total Power Exchange, kitten play, spillingashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachan/pseuds/mikachan
Summary: ' Ciel blinked. He was silent for a moment, heart beating into his ears as he contemplated this. He shuddered out a sigh, eyes fluttering. He lowered his chest onto the bed. “Yes.” '





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Pet!Ciel, okay?

Ciel felt the cool, slim, metal headband slip behind his ears. The back fur that now sat atop his head was soft and comforting as he reached up to touch them gingerly. The ears were made of the same fur as the tail that was pinned to his black panties, and as Sebastian retreated to fetch the slim, black ribbon collar from the nightstand, Ciel sighed in relief. It was humiliating, yet somehow unbelievably wonderful. To submit to Sebastian’s orders and commands for a change was freeing, somehow. He was able to alleviate control of himself for once in his life… when the task of controlling everything around him had become too much. To disobey Sebastian was asking for pain and punishment… something he was slow to admitting he needed.

He heard the collar’s bell jingle as Sebastian made his way back over to his little master, and Ciel’s breath hitched in anticipation. “You know the rules, don’t you?” Sebastian whispered, and Ciel nodded obediently. “No speaking unless you are given permission, and no orders. If you disobey me there will be punishment, understood?” Ciel nodded again, a shiver of excitement dancing up his spine. “Good boy.” Sebastian cooed as he placed the collar around Ciel’s milky white neck. It felt cold and smooth against the boy’s skin, and he shuddered as it was secured with a small padlock.

“Down.” Sebastian commanded, and Ciel was quick to comply. He jumped off the bed, quickly sinking to his hands and knees before Sebastian. He bowed his head, eyes cast downward towards Sebastian’s shoes. He felt a gloved hand reach down to caress him gently, and he leaned into the touch, mewling softly. Sebastian felt warm and soft against him, and he whined with disappointment when that hand was drawn away. “Shhh.. be patient, my pet.” Sebastian murmured, stepping away to fetch something from the closet. Ciel tilted his head in confusion, eyebrows furrowing gently. He began to crawl over to Sebastian. “Stay.” Sebastian commanded, and Ciel stopped dead in his tracks, sitting back onto his heels.

Ciel watched with interest as Sebastian withdrew a flogger and handcuffs from within the closet. It had been awhile since the flogger had been brought out, and Ciel bit his lip absentmindedly at the though of those cool tendrils across his skin… of being hit until there was nothing left to hide and he was spread bare before his very own damnation. He felt his left eye throb, and he brought the heel of his hand up to paw at it gently. Sebastian chuckled darkly as he made his way over to his kitten, placing the objects onto the bed softly.

“Up.” He said, and Ciel crawled up onto the bed, gripping the sheets with his fingers. “Good. Now come.” Ciel made his way over to Sebastian slowly and languidly, suddenly wary. He narrowed his eyes at the toys Sebastian had placed on the mattress. “Kitten.” Sebastian said, his voice darkening with warning. He tried to reach out and touch Ciel, but the boy flinched away, hissing softly. Even though a part of him wanted to be hit… to be forced down, the more animalistic side of him was intensely frightened. “Kitten, come now, or there will be consequences.” Ciel simply pawed at the duvet, eyes narrowed. “Do you want to be punished? You may speak.” Sebastian sat on the side of the bed, picking up the flogger… running his hands through it gently. He glanced at Ciel teasingly, a smirk dancing along his lips.

Ciel blinked. He was silent for a moment, heart beating into his ears as he contemplated this. He shuddered out a sigh, eyes fluttering. He lowered his chest onto the bed. “Yes.” he whispered reluctantly, closing his eyes slowly. “Yes, what?” Sebastian asked, carding his fingers through Ciel’s soft, slate hair. “Address me properly, little one.” 

“Yes, Sir.” He murmured, nuzzling into Sebastian’s hand. “Good boy.” Sebastian gripped onto Ciel’s hair then, pulling his head up so that he was staring right at him. “Over my knee. Now.” Ciel nodded, crawling up to lay himself across Sebastian’s lap. His heart was pounding within his chest, and he gripped onto Sebastian’s trousers in anticipation of the pain. He flinched as he felt Sebastian’s soft, gloved hand push his tail aside to massage his ass gently. It felt good, but only for a moment. He suddenly felt his panties being yanked down to his knees and off of him completely. The air was cold against his skin and he whimpered gently. “I’m going to give you eight strikes with my hand. You will count for me.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ciel whispered breathlessly, arching his back gently. “Good.” He could hear Sebastian behind him removing his gloves, and he felt goosebumps arise on his skin, his breath coming is shallower, shorter. He imagined the pain… a pain he had become familiar with. He wanted it so badly that he began to feel himself harden against Sebastian’s thigh. If Sebastian noticed, he had chosen not to draw attention to it, as he felt the first slap hit him hard across his right buttock. “One!” he cried out, jolting against Sebastian as his eyes widened in shock. He was slapped again, this time onto this left cheek. “Ahh- Two!” 

After the fifth strike, he was already panting, leaking… rocking himself against Sebastian’s leg, trying to find some semblance of relief. “Six! Hah-“ he gasped, back arching deeply as he rocked back into each hit, body confused as the lines between pain and pleasure blurred to the point of incoherence. There was a brief moment of rest and silence before he felt two of Sebastian’s fingers, slicked with oil, push inside of him. He moaned loudly as Sebastian began to push them in and out… in and out. Ciel was overcome with sensation, and he began to rock back into the intrusion. As soon as he did, they were pulled out of him, only to deliver a particularly hard smack across the backs of his thighs. “Seven!” 

“Don’t move.” Ciel nodded, incapable of speaking as he panted out breath. Another hit was delivered. “Eight-“ he gasped, feeling those fingers push back inside of him, relief flooding his senses. “Now two more with the flogger.” Ciel sobbed as his stinging, burning ass was played with; those fingers brushing against his prostate teasingly. Ciel bit the back of his hand, eyes squeezing shut. He felt those fingers retract from him, and he shuddered violently. “Shh…” Sebastian whispered, rubbing his sore, reddened ass with gentle yet dangerous hands, “you’re doing so well.”

Then, two quick, stinging hits were delivered, and Ciel cried out shamelessly, drawing blood from his own hand as he bit into the flesh. “Oh… my sweet boy.” Sebastian stroked his hair, his back, his throbbing flesh. He pulled Ciel’s wrist up to his own mouth, licking away the small amount of blood dripping from his wound. Ciel whimpered, burying his face into the duvet. That soft, warm mouth teased up his hand to kiss the tips of his fingers and he could feel his heart stammer within his chest… could hear his lungs burning and stuttering. Sebastian adjusted his thigh against the boy’s strained member, delighting in Ciel’s strangled cry.

“Sir… please.” Ciel whined softly, tears streaking his childlike face. His vision was clouded with desire and brokenness, and he needed someone to steal it away from him; to take all control and sanity. “Up on the bed, then. Spread your knees for me.” Ciel nodded, slowly making his way off of Sebastian’s lap and onto the cool, soft bed. It felt nice against his heated, burning skin, and he sunk down into its billowy softness, chest down, back arched, and ass up for Sebastian. He wanted to be used.

He felt Sebastian approach before his arms were grabbed and forced behind his back. He struggled for a moment, antagonizing something, anything from his demon. “Be good. Be good for me, now.” Sebastian cooed, and Ciel melted. It was a moment that demanded submission, and he was more than happy to give it, if it meant he could forget about his past… about everything but Sebastian inside of him, atop him; covering him in sweet, sweet depravity.

The handcuffs were placed onto his wrists and secured in place. Ciel relaxed for the first time in what seemed like forever. The air seemed to calm and still around them, and he became acutely aware of Sebastian’s hands grazing his things… of his breath barely tickling his neck. He felt Sebastian nudge against him, and he spread himself apart gently. His ass was gripped by those tantalizing hands, and they spread him apart further; holding him open as Sebastian began to press inside. Ciel’s mouth fell open against the sheets, and he moaned softly as his eyes fluttered shut. He clenched around him, drawing him deeper. Sebastian sunk halfway into him before stopping… always teasing the boy into the most horribly wonderful submission. “Does it feel good?” He asked, bending down to whisper right into his ear.

“Yes- yes… so good.” Ciel mumbled, nodding his head vigorously. “Please… don’t stop. Don’t stop.” Sebastian chuckled, biting at his neck… his shoulder. “Greedy little kitten. I should leave you like this for how shameless you are.” 

“No! Please, Sir… please.” Ciel’s eyes shot open and he arched his back deeper, relaxing his arms against his back. He tried to push himself further onto Sebastian, but his grip held him tight as those hands moved up to grasp harshly at his hips. “Then be good and take what master gives you, hmm?” Ciel nodded, “Yes.” Sebastian gave a little thrust of his hips before pulling out to the tip. “Good boy.”

Sebastian then thrusted into him completely, hard and fast. Ciel screamed, biting at the sheets below him. Sebastian started up a slow yet deliberate pace, teasing Ciel to the point of breaking. “You take me so well… such a naughty kitten.” Ciel gasped at his words, hands balling into fists, struggling against their restraints and longing to touch, to feel… to grip at something, anything.

“You’ve wanted this for so long, haven't you? You’ve been so patient.” Sebastian kissed down the back of his neck before righting himself, beginning to trust harder and faster. Ciel panted breathlessly, the feeling of those hands on his hips… his body being worked so well was too much. It was too much, yet not enough. He was close to breaking and he needed release.

Ciel cried out, his nipples rubbed against the linens as he was pushed into over and over again, eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Do you want to come, little one?” Ciel nodded enthusiastically, trying once more to push back into Sebastian’s thrusts. Sebastian let him, moving his hands up to remove the handcuffs before taking the backs of the boy’s small hands in his, pushing them down to anchor beside the earl’s head. “Then come.”

Ciel pushed back onto Sebastian roughly, arching his back violently as he came, Sebastian’s command pushing him over the edge as it always seemed to do. “Sebastian! Ahh-“ his mouth fell open in a silent scream, all forgotten as he praised his demon… his perfect, beautiful death. Sebastian buried himself deep as he felt the boy squeeze around him, emptying himself into him as he writhed under him in tandem.

Ciel collapsed against the bed, all strength drained from him as Sebastian pulled out to lay down beside him, pulling the boy to him. Ciel let himself be handled, closing his eyes against the demon’s chest. “Thank you.” He murmured as the tears were wiped from his face. “Always.” Sebastian replied.


End file.
